The Contractor shall purify antigen-antibody complexes by affinity chromatography, applying this technique to either feline leukemia or induced bladder tumor of rats. The contractor shall isolate immune complexes from the serum of tumor bearing animals and evaluate the possible correlation between quantities or complexed antibody in serum and progression of the tumor. The complexes shall be evaulated for blocking activity.